Cub, Fox, K-Unit, and the Navy Seals (Adopted)
by Mortiferum
Summary: So, this is a story where Alex is an official agent. He got caught SCORPIA. So he's being sent to BB to recover. There is also a supposed to be dead friend/enemy tutoring him, the navy seals also come for a transfer. *Adopted from pokes* *co-authored by pokes*
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I would like to thank pokes for letting me adopt his/her story. THANK YOU POKES! So that means that the first four chapters aren't mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Anthony Horowitz and pokes do.**

* * *

Alex's POV

I heard footsteps outside. There was also whispering. I curled up into a ball, the fetal position, the best thing I could do. The men were back for another session, I just knew it. Vivid flashbacks entered my mind. I tried to push them away, just as I heard an angry whisper that was just loud enough for me to hear. The voice was so familiar, but I wasn't sure whether it was from one of my enemies, my captors, or one of my previous allies. I passed out after that thought.

* * *

**OK, again I would like to thank pokes. Now it is time for my goodbyes, my wonderful fellows. GOODBYE MY WONDERFUL FELLOWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, well... I've got nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Alex Rider, Yassen and Jack would still be alive, but sadly, I don't.**

* * *

Ben/Fox's POV

I growled in frustration at my former unit that I still consider my unit. We weren't getting anywhere, and that's what I told them. They all ignored me except for Snake, but all he did was give me a harsh yet pitying look. Wolf ignored me the most. When I kept on repeating it enough times, Wolf finally snapped.

"You're not in our unit anymore. This is our mission,you're only here because you were visiting and Sarge let you tag along. Besides I am team leader and if u want to be here, you do what I say. "

He has been mean to me since I 'visited' Brecon Beacons. Apparently, the unit has been told I've been binned, and if you were binned, you weren't allowed to be back, ever. Not even for a visit. Wolf said I was a coward for not telling them in person. I was also a 'coward' for 'lying to them'. The actual reason I went to 'visit' was to tell the sergeant about the mission and ask permission to go as well. Jones said she didn't care as long as her best and youngest agent was back.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. All I wanted was to find who I considered my little brother that I never had. Alex and have become close after the snakehead mission. He was pretty fun and caring once you got to know. Letting my thoughts go, I signed as I returned to the conversation/heated debate at hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, got nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Fox's/Ben's POV

After a whole three minutes and forty-one seconds of arguing, we finally figured out our strategy which was to go down each corridor checking for Alex, not that they knew that, in Alpha first two corridors we searched just had empty cells. In the last room on the second floor, we found some shackles and a table of things that had nothing to do with each other. Things like screwdrivers, knives, a horse whip, a regular whip, a towel, a water bottle, and a lot more knives. All of them had fresh blood on them that looked like it had been used about an hour ago, when we had just started our attack. As we looked at the grueling sight, I remembered that this was probably the room Alex had gotten quite familiar with, and then I also remembered these were the only two corridors with cells. That meant Al wasn't even here.

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted by Wolf's radio cackling to life.

'Badger to Wolf, do you copy? Over.'

'Wolf here, what is it? Over.'

'We found something, or more like someone, looks like a kid, he needs medical treatment. He's unconscious with severe injuries. Over.' Alex!

'Take him to base, when he wakes up, question him. Wolf out.'

* * *

**Alex's POV**

In my cell, which I found out was actually just a reinforced storage shed, I heard rustling outside. I managed to pound on the metal a little just before I fell unconscious, my injuries from less than an hour ago, getting to me. My last thought was 'I hope that's my rescue team.'

* * *

**(Five hours later) Still Alex's POV**

As I woke up, I made sure to keep my breathing even and movements to an absolute zero. The first thing I learned with SCORPIA was to always make sure your enemies are not around when you become was a slight snoring to my right, and a familiar yet annoying beeping to my left. I was stuck in a hospital again. Yup, back in a hospital. Judging from the position of things, I was in St. Dominic's very own room nine.

At last, I opened my eyes and saw that there indeed was a person, Ben, snoring next to me, with one of those beeping heart monitor things. I never bothered to learn the name. Looking down, I saw an IV drip in my right wrist which I quickly pulled put. I'd don't expect the alarm that can, next though, nor the rest of K-Unit rush in with doctor and nurses a minute later.

K-unit left after seeing they're wear no one else in the room. They were probably stationed there by Jones. The nurses and doctor prodded and asked me the usual questions and then wrote them in the chart, like usual.

They left after restricting me to a diet of soft foods only, with nothing too strenuous that could pull my stitches, a month of bed rest, and physical therapy for at least five months afterwards. I was also supposed to stay here for the night, key words being supposed to.

After they left, I quickly searched around for my clothes, which was actually handed to me by an awake Benjamin Daniels. Of course he would have them, he knows I never listen to the doctors.

"Jones wants to see us."

"Now, I just woke up! And I have to stay here for the night."

"We all know you won't Al, so just get on with it. "

* * *

Even though we could've just walked out, I was pretty sure the doctor told the receptionist to not let any fair haired kids out. He had done it , instead we escaped through the window, by abseiling down.

With a bath curtain.

And a bath hook.

With Ben holding it.

And while I got to do the funs tuff, Ben gets to bring all my stuff and walk through the door after removing the evidence and placing my note I wrote on the bed.

* * *

Once arrived, I made sure to not step on the place I was shot. Even though you couldn't see the patch of blood, I knew it was there, just removed and cleaned. Going into Jones office with the usual 'come in', since blunt retired, she got right down to business.

"You two will be going back to Brecon Beacons with K-unit in two days time.

* * *

**DONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this is the last chapter that belongs to pokes, just pointing that out.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything! *Cackles like a maniac and sees angry lawyers running at me* Ahhhh, sorry sorry, I don't own anything you recognize!**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex's jaw tense, which could mean that he is either really, really pissed off, or really really annoyed. I'd go with the former though, considering what Jones just said.

"You really expect me, a fourteen year old child, who was just tortured by SCORPIA, to go to a SAS training base with my old unit, who just so happens to hate me?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND JONES?! Never mind, don't answer that." Alex shouted this loudly and clearly with his voice gradually rising until he was full out screaming.

"Alex, you must understand that this is for your own safety."

"Safety, my ass."

As Jones frowned dissaprovingly at Alex's language, I stepped in with a quiet and respectful tone.

"Ma'am, we will go as long as Alex gets to have a private tutor there to help him catch up on school."

"Deal."

"Hey, don't I get any say in this?"

Ignoring the teen, I nodded respectfully to my boss, and left while dragging Alex with me, being careful not to pull on his injuries too much.

* * *

_Two day later..._

**Cub's POV**

We finally arrived at the camp, where we, meaning me, K-unit, and Ben, went to the Sergeant's cabin. Wolf gave the customary knock, which was replied with a gruff 'come in'. We saluted the sergeant as we walked in, waiting for the command allowing us to relax.

"At ease, men." We relaxed slightly but were still ready for anything' just like how we've been taught.

"Cub, Fox, K-unit, welcome back. You have the rest of the day off to get 'reacquainted'. Your timetable is on your door. Cub, your tutor is going to be joining you for dinner, that's where you'll meet him. '6 has informed me that he has enough skill to be a part of your unit, so you are now a seven person unit. Dismissed."

Saluting, we walked out of the cabin, and into our own, taking out timetable with us. K-unit was actually happy to see us, despite the appearance. They had gotten over the shock of Be-Fox turning to the 'dark side' and me being the world's youngest and best spy instead of being daddy's little boy. They are actually quite bearable now, which translates to us being super close and them being overprotective of me.

"So, we have the rest of the day off, anyone wanna play poker?" I asked this hoping I could win some money off of them.

With that said, we started a game of poker. I noticed everyone cheating; Eagle was the worst who was constantly caught. Snake wasn't caught as much but still was. Wolf and Ben were amazingly equally good cheaters, but I was the best, since I learned how to do it when I was seven. We played until dinnertime, and by then I had won at least $200.

* * *

When we walked into the mess hall, it suddenly got quiet. Everyone was staring at me and Fox who just didn't belong here. I was used to the staring by now, so I just walked to the line, and the others decided to follow my lead. Once we sat down and started eating, the chatter mostly started up again. I waited for the confrontation that never happened. My guess is they were all here when I came here the first time or they have heard of me before, or they simply don't care.

During the middle of dinner, the door opened revealing a singular form. From what I can tell, no one else noticed, and whoever did just ignored it, including me. There were plenty of people who came in late due to having something to finish. I realized my mistake when a plate plopped down onto our table and a body sat down on the formerly empty chair. K-unit having seen me go silent, looked up as well and gasped. The other units nearby having heard the gasp also looked up and quieted. And so it continued until the whole room was silent and staring at the world's number one assassin who was supposed to be dead,

Yassen, having noticed this, stood up and said in a quiet but audible and clear voice, "Yes, I am Yassen. No, I am not dead, I am very alive as you can see. Yes I am in your camp. No, I will not kill you. All I'm here to do is be a private tutor for Litt-"

Knowing he was going to say 'little Alex' I quickly whispered, 'cub'. I couldn't let them know I was the Alex rider, there has been rumors flying around about me. Weather he heard it or not, I don't know, he just continued like nothing happened.

"le Cub. That's all I was told to do, but listen to me when I say this. Your sergeant does not want me here, I do not want to be here, if you give me trouble, I give you trouble. Simple as that. And trust me you won't like it. And by the way, my codename is Cossack." And just like that he sat down and started eating.

There was so much tension in the room, I'm sure even a five year old would've noticed. Luckily for us though, just at that moment, the sergeant called for us through the intercom.

"K-unit, please report to the Sergeant's cabin ASAP."

After the customary knock, come in, and salute, he got down to business.

"Ahh, I see you have met your sixth member, hope you had enough time to bond and get over the shock."

"K-unit, the Americans have decided to send us a Navy Seals unit. I am pairing them up with you, so make sure to show them up. And before you ask, no I did not know they were sending over a unit, they bloody didn't inform me until an hour ago. They will do everything you are doing. They arrive tomorrow at 0500 hours. Be sure to meet them at the front gate and report to me once they have arrived. Any questions? No? Good, dismissed."

* * *

And so, the next day we woke up at 0445 hours and got to the gate at 0457 hours. Two minutes later we saw a jeep in the distance with four people. Getting out we all introduced ourselves to the Americans.

"I'm Wolf, unit leader. This is Snake, Eagle, Fox, Cub, and Cossack. We are the only six member unit, now who are you?" We each nodded when our codenames were said.

"This is K, our medic, L, explosives expert, M, linguist, and I'm N team leader. Isn't he a bit young to be in the SAS? And you do realize that you have a supposed-to-be-dead assassin as well right?"

* * *

**Yippee! Well, that's done with. Chow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is written by me and the original author, pokes. So will the rest of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So?" Wolf replied. "They are apart of our team."  
"But you have a kid and a world famous, supposedly dead assassin in your unit," N repeated. "I'm not a kid," muttered Alex.  
N then said, " You can't be older than, what, fifteen?"  
Cub replied, "I could kick your a** any day, anytime"  
"Prove it." At those words, Alex struck. He rushed forwards to N, and aimed a kick at his stomach. N just barely blocked the hit, then quickly retaliated. He aimed a roundhouse kick at Cub's head, which was promptly caught. Alex then flipped N over his back, causing him to land on his back. Meanwhile, the original members of K-Unit were trying to hold L, K and M back, but Cossack was just standing back with an amused smirk gracing his face. Cub had gotten N on his stomach, with his knee in the small of N's back.  
Alex leaned forwards and whispered, "NEVER underestimate me, I may be little, but the smaller they are, the harder their punch is." As Cub opened his mouth to say something else, L managed to get lose, and rushed at him with a punch to the head. Sensing someone behind him, Cub quickly turned around and caught the fist just in time. Cub pulled forward and L landed right on top of N with a grunt.

Just then, the sergeant came around the corner. He saw what was happening and yelled, "What the f*** is going on here?" When he yelled this, they all jumped into the air, snapping to attention, bar Cub and Cossack who had seen the sergeant turn the corner and were already standing at attention. "I asked, what the f*** is going on!?" Fox answered, " N attacked Cub, sir."  
"Why N, may I ask, did you attack Cub?" questioned sarge in a polite tone, though everyone knew he was furious. "He infuriated me, sir. Also, what is a kid and an assassin doing in an SAS camp, sir?" said N.  
"Cub here is MI6's best agent, and Cossack is the tutor MI6 gave him. I suggest you treat them with respect, or I WILL SEND YOUR MEASLY A*** ON THE FIRST FLIGHT BACK TO AMERICA! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" yelled the sergeant.  
"Yes sir," the Seals replied, slightly scared, although they would never admit it to anyone.

"Now drop and give my 20!" he yelled. They all got down and started their push-ups because none of them, even Yassen, wanted to see an angry sergeant. After they finished, he told them "to get their scrawny a*** down to the assult course. They quickly ran there, and started running. The sergeant timed them, with the times of K-Unit slightly over 16 minutes each, and the Seals' times just under 20 minutes. The sergeant yelled at all of them to improve their times or else, especially the Seals because, personally, he couldn't stand the Americans.

As the Sergeant walked away, the military men all relaxed, only to snap back into attention when he turned back around. With a smirk that creeped out the Seals, he said, "Oh, I almost forgot, you have kitchen duty for the rest of your stay, and you are to runt eh assault course every morning before breakfast. If you don't finish in under fifteen minutes, you can do it again until you do. And I will know if you don't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, sorry about not updating in a while but we were busy and we both had MAJOR brain farts. Again, this story is co-authored by the wonderful, amazing ****pokes****! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own ANYTHING you recognize, but one day it WILL be ours! *cue evil laugh* MWAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Time skip to mess duty**

**M's POV:**

One of the ladies pointed to me and said, "YOU! You will wash the dishes and put them away. You put them in that cabinet with the plates under the bowls."

Then as I got to work, I heard her shout out other jobs for everyone else.

**Third Person POV:**

The men then got to work. All of K-Unit was chosen to clean up the mess that the soldiers call the dining hall. Since there was so many of them, the Seals were told to just help out with everyone. Cub started snickering when he saw Yassen sweeping the floors. It's not every day you see the world's number one assassin cleaning up a soldier's mess, he thought. Eagle was grumbling the whole time because, seriously, who actually LIKES to do mess duty.

It all happened when L went to put the knife away. He was walking towards the drawer to put one of the cook's butcher's knives away when he slipped on a puddle that Eagle was just about to wipe up. The knife missed Eagle by about 1 centimeter, and by the time that L had stood up, everyone was watching what happened. Even Yassen had stopped working to how things would work out. Eagle looked at L when he felt the air swish by from the knife. The normally calm and peaceful soldier was suddenly replaced by an angry one. It was an honest mistake but in his head it was the Seals' fault that they were here if it weren't for the fight when they have just arrived, mixed in with all the cleaning, you have a very grumpy soldier.

"Are you trying to kill me!? What's wrong with you?!"

Just as angrily, L replied, " Me?! It's your fault for not cleaning the puddle like you were supposed to! At least I do my job!" To that Eagle responded, "Well I WAS going to, but then you just walked right on ahead, almost KILLING me!"  
"I didn't almost kill you. I-" He was cut off by a very annoyed and angry Eagle. "Yes you DID!" At those words, L attacked.

**Badger POV:**

My unit and I were outside the mess hall talking with J-unit who had just come back from their tour in Afghanistan. Then we hear a loud crash from the kitchen. Without a moments hesitation, we all rushed in only to find the whole k-unit engages in fighting. I didn't know who the other people were, but if they were attacking k-unit then they were attacking us as well, all the units were close, so I attacked. We all joined the fight until it was fourteen against three, one of them being unconscious. They were actually pretty decent fighters. No one noticed the sergeant come in until he shouted, "WHAT IS GOIGN ON HERE!?" Immediately, we all snapped to attention, except for cub and Cossack, who were already standing to attention. I guess they noticed.

**Third Person POV:**

Just as the sergeant was about to yell at them…

* * *

**Annnnd... DONE! Whew, this took awhile. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally, the long awaited chapter seven! Again, thank you to pokes for co-authoring this story! :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

**_Just as the sergeant was about to yell at them…_**

* * *

... a bright blue light surrounded K-Unit and the Seals. The other units and the sergeant just stood there for a couple seconds, standing with their mouths wide open and their eyes bulging out. Then there was a bang. It was so loud, one could've mistaken it for a nuclear bomb. It was like the bang had flicked a switch. The sergeant started yelling at the units to back away, and the units backing away as fast as humanely possible. The whole event only lasted about fifteen seconds, then, all of a sudden, the light disappeared. And so did the Seals and K-Unit.

* * *

The day had started out like any other day; the soldiers waking up to the sergeant yelling, running the assault course, practicing at the gun range. It was during dinner that it happened. A couple of minutes after everyone had sat down, a bright blue light lit up the far right corner of the mess hall. There was a huge bang, and suddenly there was ten people where the light had once been. They looked surprised and somewhat scared.

After a few seconds of shock, the men who had been eating realized that the men who had appeared all had guns out, and so they pointed their Sig Sauer P230s that they all carried at the strangers. One of the men in the small group furrowed his eyebrows , tilted his head to the side, and said, "I would ask where we are but that's pretty obvious." Another one of the men, this one was Hispanic and one of the smallest of them, rolled his eyes and said, "No s*** Sherlock."

"Alright, who the hell are you people and what happened?" This time it was the smallest - and also the youngest-looking- who spoke. The sergeant said gruffly but loudly, "We're the SAS. As for the "what happened, we were hoping that YOU could answer that." The one who had asked the questions got a strange look on his face. Another one from his group noticed the look, "What is it?" He spoke with a slight Russian accent.

The small one pointed at the sergeant and asked, "You're the sergeant, right?"  
"Yeeeees," he replied cautiously.  
"Alright, I know that this may sound like a stupid and crazy question, but what year is it?"

"1987, why?" At this piece of news, the strangers all looked at each other with horrified looks on their faces. The man who had spoken first said, "Well s***. We just went back 16 years." One of the men from 1987 asked curiously, "So wait, you guys are from 2003?"  
The Hispanic man responded, "Yes, we are. Now, does anyone know how the HELL we get back?" The were murmurs of "No" and head shaking across the room. He sighed and muttered, "That's what I feared."

"Ummmm, who are you guys?" One of the men asked the small group. "Oh, we're from the SAS, well, future SAS. Also, these guys," at this point he gestured to four of the men who were standing slightly farther away than the other six, "are Navy Seals who were visiting the base. I'm Eagle, this is Wolf, Snake, Fox, Cub, Cossack, K, L, M, and N." Each man nodded when their name was said. The man from 1987 who had spoke earlier said, "Wait, some of you guys from the SAS have the same names as some of the other men here. Are you guys the same people?"

"What day is it?" The man named Snake asked.  
"February 13th," replied the sergeant.  
"Cool. So that means it's our first day here," Eagle wondered aloud. Four men from the front of the large group looked at each other and one of them said, "So this is what we turn out to be like in 16 years?"  
"I guess so," another one answered.  
"I have a question," the sergeant said. "The guy, Cub, I think you called him, he looks a little young to be in the SAS."  
"That's because, technically, I'm not," answered Cub.

"Then why..."  
"It's best to just let it go," Wolf sighed. The sergeant nodded and opted to bring it up later.  
"Hey future me, what am I like in the, well, you know, future?" young Eagle asked.  
"Yeah, I kind of want to know that too," young Fox added on.  
"Why don't you just head back to K-Unit's barracks so you can talk incase there's something you don't want everyone to know?"  
"Ok," both K-Units chorused. So all six of future K-Unit, past K-Unit, Cub, Cossack, and the Seals all left the mess hall and started walking towards the barracks.

* * *

**Finally done! Thanks to those who reviewed.**


End file.
